naruto hokage
by asjscotty
Summary: this is my favurite so far yes my speling sucks yes i know plz if you can ecore it ok thank you


4:16 AM 9/21/2012

[+] naruto is a king of nature witch nature infurno nature meaning hes kind till purvoked or struck like a flame there must be a reason and a damn good one for him to get angre as most have fownd quite odd cuse if beatings rapeings dont do it what in heavens name would fearing his rage for this reason he has been chaind and bownd in acusations by who you ask tsunade the fith the third had no say she however baleaves this will colm him the third just shook his finger in her face and said'by moron" as he left the leaf she didnt understand his meaning as the clan heads are there as are the only friends he had left but after the acusations of raping beating and killing vilagers they beatrayd him hes tied in chains as hes siting on his nees tsunade sighs================================================================the strike==========================  
naruto uzimaki you have been acused of rape beating a child=he twichs=killing a littel girl=he twichs= and raping a small chiled=snap the chains burst to pieces as tsunade golps hes tilting his head ambu try but fly as he speaks= acused you say =they golp= acused! i see by hoom where are the bodies hhmmm do you have one -we not need one=the friends twich=i see so you trying to get rid of me - thats right kid - tsunade the slug princes brother tim died in war after his sisters stupid acusations lover mark died in war becouse of her idea then you carry a bloody necklace of seals just so you can brute about yore pathetic life hhmmm ah i got it this is about that stupid ironic acusation of what could posibly make me angry=they golp visibly= well sweat harte you just lit the fuse its stupid ignurent ppl like you and thease filthy clan heads nara shikanasay you have a brother in law whos a rapist=they gasp= hiashi yore a hook yuser=they gasp=inoway you made a mistake and killed yore best friend on aksadent by entering his mind not noing shit=they cry= acumichi yore a fucking clan of over waited ppl and you wont even grant yore only son the answer as to why yore so fat its becouse choji you havve to be you become skiny yore no acumichoi right=they gasp=inuzuka tsume you wana have a likon throat why dont you ask that old kind wolf of yores what it dose to the mother=nana crys=it kills them=they tear=there you go the auburamias well they like bugs we no that so thats about it oh befor i freaget this big fucking atom bomb=they golp= the uchihas were going on there fucking anual pick nick you juged it worthy to kill them on one mans word then you brake the god damn mold by making sasukes only fucking loveing brother do it by telling him yude alow one to live did i fucking forget something oh yeah you wana acuse me of killing rapeing beating ok let me exsplain one bit of tiny teanie tiny info fuck heads i am a victum i shore as fuck didnt ask to have a fluffy fox in my bodie now did i! oh father how yude be so disapointed"he shail be treated as a hero" yeah grate words dad yadaim this kashina that all the fuzz ball dose is complain cant blaim him oh yeah kiba -yes -wre aktualy realated by five or six strands of dna ask yore kindly nana auvisly her pup isnt a smart one and sasuke brother i hate to say this i realy realy hate to say this but =they gasp he grabs sasuke by the shirt and slaps him hard= wake the fuck up =he hits more he drops him=witch is more important to you=he tears= yore clan being reaborn or a death race you have to varry cute girls fighting eatchother over who will be the barure sakura strong inhumanly truthful ino happy and god dan it wake up you wana see pain boy ha!=sasuke tears as tears of blood hits his face they look and gasp= y-you dont no lonesome sasuke you dont no pain or what that damn hate of yores will do to yore soul dont go were im going you go home raise a familie teach yore kids dont go down the same fucking rabit hole i was throne in its not a piece of kace to kill!~=he bursts thrue the door as vilagers cry and bow and apoligises he smiles and poofs=h-h-holy shit!~~~~~ ?well well well tsunade you see what i ment=they gasp sarutobi spanks tsunade she rubs her back side he sighs= same wistels dont go were i go hu lad i have a fealing were all going to hell you just meat us there~=he sighs as he picks tsunade up and drops her as the clans cry as there compleatle tamed he snikers they blink=so did you like the flip side of whats inside the lad the kyuubis a wet plushy toy compird to the lad mad -you new this would happen- of bloody corse brat who do you think i am=they bling as he grabs the jurnal out of the desk as a chakra lock is on it he opens and reads out loud= march first two fourty five am i hare there feet coming so ill be beat soon no point in fighting it im guilty of it all eneyways as sakura always said you are the couse of it all naruto~=they gasp his jurnal= then i have found somthing i like the forest the panthers are quite nice and quiet if yore varry still this iv masterd playing dead~ im not normal i no this but even i can see how much he hurts sasuke is sad and lonly i dont understand how thoe sakura and ino fight for him all the time even if im a deamon~ as they say i can tell this much is truth i may not have the answer to everything in this hell hole i call home but i do no as hoku said before the fight in that cold broken voice we are tools when we brake were throne away so i shial be a tool till im doul and craked =he turns the fage=march seacond twelve forty three i have just got hit with a glass beer botel by a man claiming i stol his yuth even if its not true i shail carry his burdion if he wishes it on me afterall i am a tool~ i may not be the sharpest like the old man but i know my dutie well i shure wish the uchiha would pick a path thao the one hes chose is a path with nothing but bblood and tears on his grave i dont want to see this fight no more with in him i can not say i understand the loss hes been thrue but i am a exspirt on loneing around i know hate i carry a big animal of it in my bodie the kyuubis always trying to get me to kill the ppl but if i did thered be no king for who is the king its not the hokage=they get sad= its the vilage if i was to hurt the vilage id hurt my friend and enturn hurt the boy who looks to me for safty and reaspect konamaru once asked me why i didnt try to take the throne to the hokage he did not understand there is no short cut thrue thorns and pins you have to urn yore way in life but for me this is the life i no this better then others i may have a dream of taking the old mans place but i am yusing it to covure my true dream=there cruying= death or piece i met a guy once named killer bee the 8 taild host he said there is no easey life we all go thrue pain of a nature and we all no pain we may ackt badly to one anoter but if you ask a soijer protecting his home if this war or fight was right or rond heed say i dont no i just hope im right hope is the esence of life a battel is always luck cuse eaven a worm cam borow its war into a bodie five to a hundred times its size and kill it thiss is called nature life is gona knock you around you must pick a way to go eather let life beat you down or stand and hit back like sakura always fighting even that seacond soul hahaha its funny i have the same thing i have another pursinality and split side of the coin i no the fealing=he turns the page the kages and hosts apare as he reads=march third five am the vilagers are comming agine i can see the red light from there torches out the cold window it was this i have thout of what my life will be like if i wasnt the ninth=they gasp= i would probably be the same for who would try and understand the nature of a deamon i did~ i askd the kyuubi who was a deamon he siad humans~=they blink=for witch spises can kill there own and hold there heads high the power of choise kit is the true deamon to a human we the deamons have no such choice we falow our instinks and reglate for this fealing we have yes we may kill we may slouture but have we ever hurt a chiled for something elses mistake~=the vilagers fall=i may be a deamon but im also a father to i know the pain that can acure when someone hurts my boy hes like you piecful but then agine he will chainge sadly he will one day see the true nature of a human to fear what it dose not understand or care to try and understand stab first ask later this is the truth behind the humans true nature we deamons regalate this by enterdusing bad when theres to much good good when theres to much bad i came to the leaf for the same reasons my 8 children whent there way=they tear= to fix what was broke there was way to much bad in the world to ecnore so i came to fix it back then i fell at sleep i had a good dream the night of a world with out war everyone happy and chirful but i know this to be a lie its to late to fix that i have tried reasaning with ninjas and in reaturn i was tied to a pole and lit a blaze will they chukeld deamons want piece uhhu and i want a child this is my life as it will be for my time in it i know the kyuubis chakra is killing me in the inside im a hundred and twelve~=they cry= but if i was to die with my pride or atleast making the uchiha do the right thing i think id be content with dieing by naruto uzimaki numikaze =he closes the book and throse it t tsunae=there you go the "deamon" as you call him a better understanding of life then me and iv seen a genaside or two fuck this crap=they cry he sighs=i gues its time hu=a bright red fox aparese sadend=kyuubi were is he at=they cry=hes in the forest sarutobi hes in ankos camp lieing piecfulie agist a tree kids its time we go home now=the hosts glow as there deamons apaere to be small kids=yes father~~~~~~~=they flash gone the hosts cry as sarutobi gets a scroll as a casket aparese marked naruto uzimaki numikase the hokage=l-lets go=they leave sasuke crys as do the rest they get to ankos camp as sarutobi gose to the lad with the grass hanging out his loose mouth in piece as he piks him up bee opens the casket as his parents picture lies inside him in there arms as he lays naruto uzimaki numikaze inside and takes off his hat=you may have been a host but yore baried a kage=they all bow as the friends carry thecasket out the woods to show a hole dug as konahamarus getting out as hes crying= by naruto ill miss you =the hosts hoist the coffen in the grave as a mesenger ninja and hundreds like him every nation vilage and regular ppl show up= by naruto -by - here sir he orderd this =the mesenger grabs a scroll out as sarutobi gose to the front of his grave out comes a grave stone marked the old man they chukel=he always did say he was gona barryd with that name=the third grabs a shevel and begins to barry naruto as the gynine throe hand fulls of dirt on the coffen and bow=by my brother=they barry naruto as ghosts apere arond the grave=be happy kid yuve urnd it=a angel flys down as he sits on the grave he pulls the ghost of naruto happy as he can be out of the grave=lets go kid=he flys off they tear=see lad you got to go to that good piecful place afterall=they leave naruto uzimaki numikaze on the stone now we go to three years later to one sasuke uchiha and his familie= daddy - yes naruko dear- can you tell me the story of uncel naruto agine- ah the favurite well were should i begine~============================================================================================================the end==================================

[+]

[+]

[+]

[+]

[+]


End file.
